Destinée
by Laviinia
Summary: Drago est en train de recevoir sa marque et pense à celle qu'il aime. A sa nouvelle personnalité et ce qu'il ne pourra jamais réaliser.


Le jeune homme se tenait devant l'horreur personnifiée, telle une ombre inquiétante se tenant au-dessus de lui. Il était tombé sous l''effet de la douleur qui lui donnait l'impression que son bras se décomposait, que sa chair était en feu. Ce n'était pas loin de la vérité, en effet. Son père, fier, la tête haute, le regardait en souriant. Son fils, son fils prodigue faisait enfin partie des leurs. Il avait réussi. Seule une petite parcelle de compassion le mettait presque mal à l'aise, car lui aussi était passé par là. Il savait ce que cela faisait, ce que l'on pouvait ressentir. De la fierté, oui, mais aussi une douleur énorme. On était rattaché à lui, pour la vie entière. Seul un, avait réussi à s'éloigner du Prince des Ténèbres mais il souffrait malgré cela. On ne quitte pas Voldemort sans une punition digne de ce nom. Severus Rogue le savait, lui.

Drago regardait cet attroupement avec un air de dégout. Il se dégoutait. Il ne voulait pas y penser de peur qu'Il fouille son esprit mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était faible. Trop faible. Il n'avait pas réussi à fuir assez loin, son père avait tracé sa destinée pour lui. Il était un Malefoy, éduqué pour finir mangemort et il n'avait pas le choix. Il aurait voulu pouvoir revenir dans le temps et écouter les conseils de la seule personne qui ait jamais vu du bien en lui. Il souria intèrieurement en se rappelant les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Elle avait cru en lui, lui offrant mille solutions pour échapper à sa sombre destinée mais il avait eu peur. Il ne pouvait se dérober à la fatalité, il n'avait pas d'autres options. Son paternel était venu le chercher à la tombée de la nuit, alors qu'il venait de quitter la chambre de sa chère préfète-en-chef. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à passer un dernier moment avec elle. Elle s'était offerte à lui, lui avait ouvert son coeur et son corps, chose à laquelle il n'avait pu résister à cause de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. S'il avait eu une vie normale il aurait tout quitté, sa famille, son rang, sa fortune, pour passer le restant de ses jours avec elle. Elle était celle qui lui avait fait découvrir son bon côté, elle l'avait changé. De la sale fouine il était devenu un garçon charmant, tendre, mais bien sûr il avait dû garder son masque froid et hautain devant les autres. Elle seule savait, et sans doute ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Vieux fou, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit là, maintenant, pour le sauver de cette marque qui le brûlait tout entier. Que ce satané balafré tue enfin le monstre qui se tenait devant lui à cet instant pour pouvoir enfin se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment.

Une voix semblant sortie d'outre-tombe le tira de ses réflexions. Un ricanement suivi cela et il sembla redescendre sur terre. Il posa son regard sur le Seigneur et attendit.

-_Mon cher Drago.. Mon tout petit.. Penses-tu être assez fort pour me cacher tes pensées?_

Un sourire malsain apparut sur ses lèvres. Il savait tout. Il était fichu.

-_Je ne pensais pas me tromper à un tel point sur ton compte. Mais ce que je vois ne me plais pas du tout. Tu vas donc devoir me prouver ta loyauté._

Drago frissonna. Il avait été maladroit et il allait le payer. Son père, lui, perdait de sa superbe. Il semblait moins fier tout à coup.

-_Tue celle qui occupe tes pensées. Elle ne mérite même pas de faire partie de notre monde. Une sang-de-bourbe ne vaut rien. Encore moins pour un mangemort, ou futur mangemort. _

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et il se remit à ricaner.

-_J'ai une meilleure idée qui me vient à l'esprit à l'instant. Ne la tue pas. Rapporte-la moi vivante. Mes gentils mangemorts pourront se défouler un peu sur elle en attendant que le fameux.. Survivant vienne ici dans l'espoir de la sauver. La fin est plus proche que je ne le croyais mes amis._

Tous les mangemorts se mirent à rire puis, l'instant d'après, s'agenouillèrent devant lui comme pour honorer l'esprit si rusé de leur maître.

Drago ne comprit pas vraiment la suite des évènements. La porte d'entrée se fracassa en mille morceaux et tous les mangemorts encerclèrent le Seigneur pour le protéger des nouveaux arrivants. Potter et tout l'Ordre du Phénix se trouvaient là. Drago soupira. S'ils espéraient se faire tuer, leur voeux seraient vite réaliser. On ne dérange pas Voldemort comme cela.

Hermione se dirigea vite vers lui, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, malheureusement. Lucius Malefoy fut plus rapide que quiconque. Il lança un sort de stupéfaction, alors que Drago était toujours comme bloqué au sol, sa marque lui faisant plus mal que jamais. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur leurs joues, comme s'ils savaient le dénouement de cette attaque. Ils ne sauraient, ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Leur destin était tout tracé.

-_Alors, c'est pour elle que tu as gâché ta vie Drago? Je te croyais au-dessus de ça. Je pensais t'avoir fait comprendre que les sentiments ne servent à rien dans la vie. L'amour n'est qu'illusion. On devient faible quand on aime. Je vais d'ailleurs te le prouver.._

Un petit sourire se profila sur son visage. Drago n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'Hermione reçut un Doloris. Elle se tordait au sol, hurlant sa douleur. Il eut l'impression d'avoir encore plus mal qu'elle. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour prendre sa place en cet instant.

_-Alors, tu comprend ce que je te disais, cher fils? Tu as déshonoré le nom des Malefoy, et tu vas le payer._

Lucius hurla le sortilège de la mort, comme pour que ces mots se gravent dans la mémoire de Drago. Il hurla à son tour, de toutes ses forces. En une fraction de seconde il avait retrouvé la force de se mouvoir et s'était mis devant la femme qu'il aimait. Tout était fini.

Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter avait à jamais sauvé le monde des sorciers. L'Ordre du Phénix avait stupéfixié et envoié tous les mangemorts, y comprit Lucius, en prison. Cela importait peur à Hermione. L'homme de sa vie s'était sacrifié pour elle. Il était mort pour Elle, Elle vivait pour Lui.


End file.
